An antenna mast may be mounted on a building or a vehicle to support the mounting of antenna. The antenna may be used for reception, transmission or both reception and transmission of an electromagnetic signal. Ideally, the antenna should be as high as possible to optimum signal transmission or reception. However, in certain mobile, vehicular, or temporary antenna base stations demand a short device for ease of transportation. However, if the mast is too short, communications may be adversely affected because of obstructions in the environment. Obstructions may include vegetation, vine canopies, tree canopies, bridges, traffic signals, buildings or otherwise. The limitation in height of the antenna may limit the maximum range of effective communications between the vehicle and a communications device located remotely apart from the vehicle. For example, electromagnetic radiation that is in the microwave frequency range may be limited to propagation in line-of-sight paths or may be severely attenuated by ground clutter where antenna height is insufficient for a requisite level of clearance. Accordingly, a need exists for maximizing the available antenna height of an antenna mast to improve the range and reliability of communications.